


Fae Touched

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Fairy, M/M, RPG AU, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Iskandar is an adventurer with a Spring Fae companion and lover named Waver. While they're on a quest in the northern region of Frostfall, Waver has to take shelter from the cold by huddling against the warmth of Iskandar's chest. However, as his body heats up, so too do his desires.
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Fae Touched

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to artist_black for suggesting the idea of fae Waver and letting me run wild with the idea.

Iskandar pushed open the twin doors to the bustling tavern, making his way to the bar. A small fae companion flitted in tow at his side, sitting on his shoulder as he took his seat. It was as busy a day as ever at Cap’n Drake’s Golden Hind, and adventurers and civilians alike were flooding the venue to grab quests or a bite to eat. The magenta haired proprietress approached the pair from behind the counter, setting down a menu and beaming.

“Welcome boys,” she beamed, “What can I get for ye?”

“Afternoon Francis,” Iskandar responded, “I’ll take a pint of your house ale.”

“Shall I get a cup of nectar for your little faerie friend?” she asked.

“Unlike my partner I’m not much for day drinking,” the fae sighed, “Iskandar, we really must pick up a new quest. How much money do we even have left?”

“Waver, my treasure,” Iskandar chuckled, “You can be quite anxious for a faerie.”

“My apologies for not being free spirited when we still have innkeeps from the next town over hounding us for room payments,” Waver grumbled.

“Iskandar, you don’t intend to leave me with an unpaid tab, right?” Francis smiled, her brow twitching to hide her anger.

“Of course not,” Iskandar assured, “I leave no debt unpaid to friends.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Francis nodded her head, “I’ll get you that ale.”

As Francis grabbed a glass to fill it from the tap, Iskandar turned his head to the quest bulletin board. Normally a handful of adventurers would congregate around it to pick up postings from guilds and civilians, but today, it seemed like half of the town’s freelancers were crowding around the board.

“Must be a good quest up today,” Iskandar commented.

“Clearly,” Waver replied, “Someone as large as you are, I doubt you’d be able to squeeze through that crowd. Would you like me to fly over and check them out?”

“Excellent idea. I trust you’ll choose a good one for us.”

Iskandar kissed Waver gently. He was so much larger than him that the press of his lips nearly pushed Waver away, but the fae was never opposed to such affection from his human companion.

Waver fluttered over to the board, between the tight crannies of adventurers vying for the top quests. Of course there were plenty of safe, low paying ones up for grabs: fetch quests, transportation quests, killing slimes and rats; but as soon as Waver saw the big catch, Waver could understand why so many adventurers were fighting tooth and claw to nab it.

_“Yuki Onna hunting quest: Reward - One Million Gold”_

Yuki Onna were quite the dangerous foe when provoked, but even the weakest adventurer would gladly risk their lives for that amount of money. Waver flew up to the page, reading fine print for the full description. For someone to offer that much money, there had to be some sort of catch.

_“The northern, mining village of Frostfall has been plagued by the onslaught of the Yuki Onna Hishiri for the past month. Her snow serpents have killed most of our livestock and lately, she has been targeting our young children to sate their hunger. Please exterminate this threat before our village is wiped out. The One Million Gold will be paid in full to whichever brave adventurer brings the village chief proof of her demise.”_

Waver flew back to Iskandar, who was now happily sipping away at his ale. He tugged on Iskandar’s cape, trying to get his intention and inform him of their next target.

“What is it, my little fae?” Iskandar asked, “Did you find a good quest for us?”

“Only one that pays a million gold,” Waver beamed.

Iskandar spit out his ale in surprise.

“One MILLION?” Iskandar choked, “Is it a dragon hunting quest? A guarding quest for a rare artifact?”

“The target is a Yuki Onna,” Waver informed, “She has been attacking the children of Frostfall and the village is getting desperate. Anyone who can prove that they killed her will receive the reward.”

“A Yuki Onna in Frostfall… Now I can understand the high reward. Yuki Onna become stronger the colder the environment, and that is easily the coldest region in the land.”

“Will you be ok with bundling up?”

“I can handle the cold pretty well, but I’m more concerned about you. I know you’re a fae of the Spring Kingdom and used to warmer temperatures. How will you fare?”

“I’ll be fine. If worse comes to worse I can sleep with a flame crystal tonight to absorb some warm mana before we go out.”

“So we are to attempt the quest tomorrow?”

“If that’s fine with you.”

Iskandar grinned mischievously.

“Well then, you have no excuse anymore!” he chuckled “Francis! A cup of nectar for my companion!”

“I’ll have it right out,” she shouted back.

“We really shouldn’t be spending money so frivolously,” Waver worried.

“Nectar is only a few silvers. Besides, you’re so cute when you’re tipsy I can’t help but want to spoil you.”

Waver blushed, “Well, I suppose a cup wouldn’t hurt…”

***

Waver shivered as he and Iskandar climbed up the mountain. Even after spooning a flame crystal all night until all of its mana had been absorbed into his body, he still felt chilled to the bone in this environment. As Iskandar’s fae guide, it was his duty to be his navigator, help him track down their target, and buff him with supportive magic to empower him and keep him alive. But in this frigid environment, Waver felt like his blood would freeze over at any second.

“Are you well, my little fae?” Iskandar worried.

“I underestimated how cold it would be…” Waver shivered, his teeth chattering, “Flame crystals are normally effective… it should have worked…”

Iskandar gazed at his poor, freezing companion. While he himself was bundled up in warm furs, Waver wore little more than a silk chiton. Fae rarely wore clothing to begin with. Their skin more easily absorbed mana if it wasn’t covered. He was one of the rare ones who clothed himself, and only could only do so by fashioning them on his own with Iskandar’s spare handkerchiefs. Suddenly, Iskandar came up with an idea. He began unbuttoning his fur coat, exposing his tantalizing, bare chest.

“Want to bundle up with me?” he suggested.

Waver swallowed hard. Even if he weren’t freezing half to death, being able to snuggle up next to Iskandar’s perfectly muscular chest seemed like a heavenly reward. He didn’t think twice in flying straight into Iskandar’s pecs, nuzzling into the comforting warmth of his chest. Waver could already feel his body thawing, his heart pounding out of his chest as he breathed in Iskandar’s scent, savoring his warmth.

“You seem pleased with my idea,” Iskandar chuckled, “Feeling warmer now?”

“Yes,” Waver cooed.

Iskandar buttoned up his shirt once more, leaving the top button undone so Waver wouldn’t suffocate under the furs. Now that Waver had warmed up, he could finally do his duty and guide Iskandar properly. Waver peeped out from between the buttons of Iskandar’s shirt, carefully looking for the distinctive mana trail left by a Yuki Onna. Only eyes as sensitive to mana as a fae’s could discern its unique pattern, but Waver still found it challenging with all of the ice attuned mana swirling around. At long last, he spotted it: that crystalline pattern amongst the mana flow that distinguished a Yuki Onna from other ice-attuned creatures.

“That way Iskandar!” Waver exclaimed! “To the northwest! I see her mana trail!”

“Understood!” Iskandar replied.

Iskandar took off into a sprint, following Waver’s directions. As they came closer to her hideout, the trail became thicker, and Waver’s heart dropped. There was another, fainter trail of mana along with hers, but it wasn’t the kind exuded by a beast. She had a human child with her.

“Iskandar, we have to hurry!” Waver urged, “She’s captured a child. Their mana is faint, but I can still see it.”

“I’m on it,” Iskandar replied with determination, “I won’t let any harm come to that child.”

The trail led to a dark cave, menacingly lingering around the mouth. Ice stalactites hung from the ceiling, and it was at least 10 degrees colder inside. Waver was grateful that Iskandar had allowed him to snuggle up to him. He certainly would have frozen to death otherwise. Suddenly, Iskandar spotted their target, the Yuki Onna and the poor child she had captured. Her skin was a pale blue, her cold, violet eyes glaring daggers under her glasses at the two who had intruded into her cave.

“You must be the Yuki Onna Hishiri, I presume,” Iskandar said, “Would you kindly hand over the child?”

She hissed, two snakes emerging from her sleeves. They immediately focused in on Waver, eying him with hunger. She thrust her arms forward, the snakes charging at Iskandar’s chest, straight for the fae nestled in his shirt. He pulled out his sword, parrying them away.

“Hide away, Waver,” Iskandar ordered, “I can handle her.”

“Are you certain?” Waver worried, “You don’t need my help?”

“If I need healing or buffs, I will call out to you. But I’d rather die than let my beloved treasure end up in the stomach of one of her snakes.”

Waver nodded his head, dipping down into safety under Iskandar’s clothing. He gripped tightly onto Iskandar’s chest. His ears were violated with the sound of steel clashing against fangs, the hissing of the snakes, the pain of the child’s cries of fear. He felt horrible that he couldn’t help out, but at the same time, he was just a fae: barely over a foot tall and a favorite food for many magical beasts. Waver buried his face in Iskandar’s chest, hoping to find some solace in the comforting beat of Iskandar’s heart. It was louder and faster than normal, no doubt due to the adrenaline of battle. He took a deep breath in, kissing Iskandar’s smooth, tan skin. It was warm and soft, a comfort even amidst the heat of battle. His crimson chest hairs tangled against Waver’s fingers, and Waver gripped onto them for dear life as Iskandar jumped around the battlefield, no doubt dodging the harsh blows of the Yuki Onna.

As the battle outside raged on, sweat beaded along Iskandar’s skin, his scent only becoming more intense. Even with the frigid cold of the cave and snow outside, Waver felt his face growing hot. Iskandar’s smell always seemed to awaken the beast within him. That sweet, spiced scent that lingered in his sweat. It got him more intoxicated than any nectar, and even with the heat of battle roaring just behind a layer of clothing, Waver felt himself becoming aroused. His dick tented under his chiton, hardening as it rubbed against Iskandar’s skin. For a fae, hiding arousal was especially difficult, as their skin began to glow a brilliant color with intricate designs whenever they experienced a strong sensation, be it an extreme emotion, fear, or of course, arousal. He felt a bit guilty, getting turned on in a life or death situation, but fae were a notoriously horny species, and once aroused, even the slightest stimulation would send them deeper into a spiral of lust. He needed to put it to bed before Iskandar noticed. There was no way he’d let him live it down.

Waver let his lust take over kissing and nibbling on Iskandar’s taut chest. He lapped up his salty sweat, suckling gently on his nipples. Even when filled with unbridled lust, he had to be careful not to distract Iskandar. One wrong move would mean the end for both of them. He wrapped his hand around his dick, rubbing it as he licked and bit at Iskandar’s massive pecs. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He positioned his dick between Iskandar’s tits, Iskandar’s sweat lubricating Waver’s member as he slid it between the firm, yet supple muscles. His soft skin, his curly chest hair, his muscles that flexed with every movement around Waver’s cock; Iskandar’s chest felt heavenly to Waver. He thrusted against Iskandar’s chest harder and faster. Each twitch of Iskandar’s muscles inched him closer and closer to release. He bit down against Iskandar’s skin, muffling his moans as he came hard, his seed splattering between Iskandar’s cleavage.

As he recovered from an orgasm, Waver heard a woman’s scream. He peeked out from under Iskandar’s shirt, a smile stretching across his face. The Yuki Onna’s head lay severed from her body, her snakes now shriveled into empty skins.

“You… you did it,” Waver beamed.

“She was quite the adversary,” Iskandar panted, “But mere moments ago, I felt a surge of flame mana and my sword cleaved through her neck like butter. Whatever buffing spell you cast, it certainly was effective!”

Waver blushed. He did find it odd how the flame crystal didn’t heat up his body the night before, but now he understood. The flame mana went straight to his balls, and his semen had become enriched with it instead of his blood. At least it came through for both him and Iskandar in the end, but Waver figured he’d keep this a secret from his companion. Even though they were partners in both adventuring and the bedroom, Iskandar would certainly mock him for days if Waver told him that his “buff” was actually just him cumming all over his chest.

“How’s the child?” Waver asked

Iskandar knelt down to the trembling kid. He couldn’t have been more than eight years old and looked terrified.

“Everything is alright boy, you’re safe,” Iskandar assured.

“I… I was so scared…” the boy cried, “She was going to feed me to her snakes… They were going to eat me alive…”

“You don’t have to worry about her anymore. She has met her end by my blade. Can you stand boy?”

The boy hobbled to his feet. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, the boy seemed unharmed for the most part.

“Are you from Frostfall?” Iskandar asked.

“Mhm,” the boy responded, “My dad runs the inn.”

“Stick with us boy, we’ll take you home.”

Iskandar looked down to his fae companion, still huddled under his clothes.

“Well then, shall we take her head to the village?” Iskandar asked, “I recall you mentioning that we’d only receive the reward if we brought proof.”

“Maybe we should bring the snake skins as well,” Waver suggested, “Snakes are an uncommon partner for Yuki Onna. It’ll help to distinguish that the one you slayed was the correct Yuki Onna in question.”

“Good suggestion.”

Iskandar gathered up their “proof,” tucking away Hishiri’s head and snakeskins in his bag. He took the young boy by the hand, heading out of the cave and towards the village. Iskandar had visited Frostfall frequently in the past, so Waver’s guidance wasn’t necessary. As they trudged through the snow, Iskandar noticed the boy was shivering. Even as a native to such a cold land, he must have been freezing half to death due to the Yuki Onna’s presence. He shrugged of his outermost cloak, draping it over the boy’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t want you catching a cold,” Iskandar smiled, “I’m sure your father wants you home happy and safe.”

“Thank you,” the boy replied.

In the distance, Iskandar spotted thatch roofs and gray smoke billowing up from brick chimneys. They were finally almost to Frostfall. As they came closer to the town, Iskandar noticed a gaggle of adventurers storming out of the town. Dismembered Yuki Onna body parts stuck from their satchels, making Iskandar cringe. As a species, Yuki Onna were solitary beings, and ones like Hishiri who attacked villages out of the blue were a rarity. No doubt these adventurers had just gone out slaughtering any Yuki Onna they could find, hoping they could pass them off as the target. He shook his head in disdain. At least him turning in the real target would put an end to the unnecessary genocide.

As they marched into the town, Iskandar felt his first priority was to make sure the child was safely returned home. He mentioned that he was the innkeep’s son, so Iskandar took the child by the hand, guiding the child home. As soon as he pushed the door to the inn open, the boy ran crying to the man working behind the front desk.

“Papa!!!” the boy sobbed.

The proprietor dropped to his knees in shock and relief, pulling his son into a tight hug.

“Georgie! Thank goodness you’re safe,” he sighed happily.

The man’s gaze turned to Iskandar, Waver now emerging from under Iskandar’s shirt.

“You, adventurer with the fae,” he said, “Did you rescue my boy?”

“I did,” Iskandar replied with pride, “But you needn’t thank me. Seeing him safe and reunited with his father is thanks enough. Besides…”

Iskandar pulled the snake-skins from his bag, making the innkeeper gasp.

“I have quite the reward coming for me from the town chief,” Iskandar said.

“Those snakes… Those are Hishiri’s!” the innkeep exclaimed.

“Might I ask where his home might be? I don’t wish to be greedy, but I feel in my current the position the reward would be greatly appreciated.”

“Oh I understand. You deserve the reward for ending her onslaught, but may I offer you something as well for saving my boy? Just tell me whatever you want and I’ll do everything in my power to provide it for you.”

“Just a room and warm meal for my companion and I would be more than enough.”

“I’ll prepare that for you right away. The chief’s home is just down the street. Just knock on his door and he’ll answer.”

“Thank you sir, I will return shortly.”

Iskandar turned to his partner, finally looking comfortable in the warmth of the inn’s lobby.

“Do you want to stay here while I go claim the reward?” Iskandar offered.

“Would that be ok with you?” Waver asked, “It’s nice and warm in here.”

“Of course. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Hurry back.”

Waver gave his companion a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before flying over to the fireplace to warm up. The roaring fire on the hearth felt heavenly against his wings, warming up his body and helping his wings relax. As Iskandar left the inn, the boy they rescued came running over to him, sitting next to him by the fire to warm up himself. He cocked his head curiously, looking at the pint sized faerie beside him.

“I always thought faeries had white hair,” he said.

“It’s common amongst Winter fae, but I’m a Spring faerie,” Waver informed, entertaining the kid.

“I didn’t even know there were different kinds! Is it true that fae are good luck?”

“We do offer supportive magic to the humans we guide, so in a way I suppose we are a good luck charm in that regard. Humans are more likely to survive with a fae companion.”

“That’s so cool! Thank you so much for saving me by the way… I was so scared Hishiri’s snakes were going to eat me.”

“You don’t have to worry about her anymore. And if any other Yuki Onna start tormenting your town, just let my partner and I know.”

“Mmk. What do faeries like to eat? My dad usually makes wild game like elk and boar. Is there anything you can’t eat?”

“I’m not too fond of meats, but if you have any edible flowers or wild grasses, that would be perfect.”

“My dad makes a great dandelion salad. I’ll tell him to make that for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Is your partner ok with game meat?”

“He loves it, but then again, he’ll eat anything that’s served to him.”

“Ok I’ll go tell my dad.”

Georgie stood up, shrugging off the cloak that Iskandar had let him borrow and leaving it with Waver. He ran back to the front desk, telling his father what to prepare for his saviors’ dinner. With Iskandar out claiming their reward and their lodging secured for the night, Waver curled up next to the hearth, eager to finally relax. Though he liked to think otherwise about himself, he, like his fae brethren, relished in the simpler pleasures of life. Pleasure, relaxation, fun; it was nice for him to embrace his nature and not have to worry about stress. He closed his eyes, stretching out for a comforting nap by the warm hearth.

***

Iskandar plopped down on the bed of the inn, stuffed after enjoying a wild game feast. Waver lay down on the pillow next to him, sighing in relief. They were one million gold richer, and wouldn’t have to worry about debt for a while.

“I must admit, it feels good to be a millionaire,” Iskandar chuckled.

“Here’s hoping you don’t spend through it all in a month,” Waver jeered.

“You are such a miserly little fae! We have a million gold, there’s no reason for us not to enjoy luxuries.”

“Whatever you say… Just try not to buy anything dumb…”

“Of course. In fact, I’ve already bought something with a portion of our reward especially for you.”

Waver cringed as Iskandar reached into his bag. He hoped that whatever he bought, it wasn’t stupid, overpriced, or both. Iskandar pulled his hand from the bag. Whatever it was he bought, it was small enough for him to hide in the palm of his hand. He uncurled his fingers, revealing a small vial of a blue liquid.

“I got this for you to try,” Iskandar said suavely.

“What is it? A local nectar?” Waver wondered.

“Something like that. Would you like a taste, my little fae?”

“If you bought it for me, I might as well try it.”

Iskandar uncorked the vial, handing it to Waver. He took a deep whiff of the drink. It smelled lightly of mint, of lavender, of the cold flavors of the north. Happily, he took a drink, the flavor just as potent and aromatic as its scent.

“It’s delicious Iskandar,” Waver smiled, “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Iskandar cooed.

Iskandar beckoned Waver over, kissing his tiny body. For some reason the press of Iskandar’s lips against his skin felt more intense, pleasure creeping up on him with each gentle touch. His fae markings began to glow a vibrant green, twinkling like stars across his fair skin.

“My treasure, you always look so beautiful like this,” Iskandar praised, “I wish you could have shown me this earlier today as well.”

Waver froze.

“What do you mean by that…” he choked, trying to play the fool.

“Oh my sweet little fae, you shouldn’t lie to your companion,” Iskandar growled, “Do you think I didn’t notice when I saw that green glow coming from under my shirt?”

Waver blushed, “I… I wasn’t aroused. I was just scared I was going to be eaten. It happens when I’m frightened too you know.”

“Did she have you moaning in fear?”

“I…”

“Did you enjoy yourself, rubbing against my chest until you came?”

“You aren’t mad at me, are you? The smell of your sweat turns me on so much I couldn’t help it…”

“Of course I’m not mad at you. But I do feel I should punish you for being impatient. I enjoy savoring your body too, you know.”

Waver’s body grew hot, his markings glowing even brighter.

“That nectar… it wasn’t really nectar was it?” Waver mewled.

“Oh no it was,” Iskandar said mischievously, “It is a special, aphrodisiac nectar made by the Winter Kingdom. And I don’t know if you’re aware, but they brew this particular spirit to aid in their mating rituals with other, larger races. Some call it ‘the elixir of elasticity’.”

Waver swallowed hard. He should have known. After all, his childhood friend Melvin was from the Winter Kingdom, and he would often overshare stories of how he’s mated with orcs and giants before. Waver used to dismiss it as lies just to bother him, but if this nectar granted “elasticity,” he must have unfortunately been telling the truth. His body felt strange; numb yet hypersensitive; like his organs and bones had turned into rubber.

“How do you feel, my little fae?” Iskandar cooed.

“Hot… and empty,” Waver panted.

“Oh you poor thing. But don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of you.”

Iskandar undid Waver’s chiton, running his rough finger along Waver’s delicate body. Waver shivered at the touch, whimpering as Iskandar caressed his sensitive, glowing markings. He shrieked as Iskandar rubbed Waver’s leaking dick between his thumb and index fingers, squeezing and rolling it between them. Iskandar scooped Waver up in his hand, pressing his warm, wet tongue against his body. Waver mewled in delight, Iskandar’s hot, soft tongue lapping at his nipples, his armpits, his groin. He wanted Iskandar to lick him to the bone, to tease him until he completely melted away.

Iskandar trailed his tongue down to the curve of Waver’s ass, spreading his cheeks before kissing at his twitching hole. Waver bit his lower lip as Iskandar’s tongue wriggled inside, the warm muscle caressing his soft, tight walls. Whenever they had sex before, Iskandar would usually just penetrate him with his finger, but thanks to that nectar, Iskandar could actually eat him out instead of just licking him. He could probably even take two of Iskandar’s fingers tonight. Every fluid motion of Iskandar’s tongue made him shiver, the stretch of being penetrated sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and making his markings twinkle. Iskandar withdrew his tongue, now massaging his entrance with one of his fingers.

“You took my tongue so easily,” Iskandar grinned, “Maybe you’ll even be able to take my cock.”

Waver’s eyes windened. Iskandar’s dick was bigger than he was. Even fitting half of his dick inside would probably kill him. Then again, this potion supposedly gave his body more elasticity, and he wanted to actually be able to have proper sex with his lover, and it didn’t hurt at all to take his tongue inside of him.

“Can…” Waver stammered, “Can we try with your fingers first? If three doesn’t hurt me, I’ll let you put your dick in.”

“Of course,” Iskandar cooed, kissing Waver gently, “I wouldn’t even think of penetrating you without preparing you.”

Waver leaned back against the pillow as Iskandar pulled a bottle of lube from his bag, coating his fingers before slowly pressing one inside of him. Normally he’d have to ease himself into taking it, yet today, it went in pretty easily. He moaned as the digit dug into his prostate, his markings bursting with color and light as Iskandar caressed the sensitive gland. This was about what he was used to, but it looked like Iskandar wanted to add another, his dick already starting to tent under his clothes.

“My treasure,” Iskandar said, his voice honeyed and comforting as he pressed a second finger against his entrance, “May I?”

“Go ahead,” Waver replied.

He cringed in anticipation as he felt the second finger press into him, yet to his surprise, it didn’t hurt at all. In fact, it was far closer to the opposite. The more he was stretched, the better he felt. He looked down to his gut, watching it swell as Iskandar’s fingers wriggled inside of him. Oddly enough, Waver found it extremely arousing, watching his stomach inflate and deflate as Iskandar’s fingers thrust in and out of him. He could only imagine how it would look when Iskandar finally put his dick in. Soon after, Iskandar added a third finger, and the pleasure and light emanating from his markings turned blinding. This stretch, this intense pleasure of being filled… Waver could get used to this sensation.

“Iskandar, take them out,” Waver begged, “Your dick. I want your dick now…”

“Aren’t I supposed to be punishing you for your impatience?” Iskandar teased, “If you want it, I want you to beg for it.”

“Please, please, please put it inside of me. I want you to fuck me with your huge cock.”

“That’s more like it.”

Iskandar quickly discarded his clothes, lubing up his dick and pulling Waver on top of it. Waver clenched his teeth as Iskandar lowered him onto his dick. If not for that nectar, Waver probably would have died, his stomach bulging as Iskandar’s dick was sheathed inside of him. Iskandar could only fit it about halfway in, but the sight alone more than made up for him not being able to go all the way in. Waver was glowing a beautiful, bright green as his stomach bulged, taking the shape of Iskandar’s dick. His eyes had glazed over and an expression of pure ecstasy was plastered across his face. As Iskandar began to move, his hand wrapped gently around Waver’s small body pushing him up and down on his member. Waver moaned in delight with each thrust, Iskandar’s dick hitting sensitive spots inside of him that fingers never would have been able to reach. There was no pain, only mind-numbing pleasure as his tiny body took a penis that he had only ever dreamed of ever taking. He and Iskandar would have to get more of this special nectar. Now that he had a taste of Iskandar’s cock, he wanted to be able to take it every time they had sex.

“It’s so good,” Waver mewled, “Fuck… it’s amazing…”

“It’s so nice to finally be able to penetrate you,” Iskandar grunted, “The way your small body grips around me is addictive. And from the way you’re glowing right now I can take comfort in knowing that you’re feeling just as good.”

“I want more… I want you to do it harder.”

“Well when you beg like that, I won’t be able to help myself.”

Iskandar began to use Waver like a fleshlight, thrusting into him even harder and faster. Waver tossed his head back, his jaw going slack as he gave way to pleasure. He couldn’t get enough of how rough Iskandar was being, and let his mind go blank as Iskandar fucked him into ecstasy. Every time Iskandar’s dick rubbed against his prostate, sparks whizzed behind his eyes. It was like Iskandar was trying to push his cum out of him from the inside, and each thrust inched him closer and closer towards relase. Suddenly, Iskandar picked up the pace even faster, rutting into him. They were both close. It only took one more stroke for Waver’s body to tense around Iskandar’s member, his seed spilling across his stomach and Iskandar’s hand. Waver gasped as he felt Iskandar’s dick spasm inside of him, his stomach inflating even more as Iskandar poured his essence into the depths of his body. Iskandar pulled Waver off of his dick, his seed gushing out of his hole as Waver collapsed, limp and exhausted, but satisfied on the pillow.

“Hmm, you seemed to almost enjoy your punishment,” Iskandar teased.

“I’m sorry…” Waver mewled, still glowing, figuratively and literally, from his orgasm, “I’ll wait for you next time… so… please get more of that nectar… and fuck me like that again.”

Iskandar chuckled, kissing Waver gently and moving his pillow to the nightstand. As much as he would love to sleep next to him, he wouldn’t want to accidentally roll over and crush him in his sleep. Not that Waver considered that a bad way to go, but Iskandar still wanted to make sure his companion and lover was safe and comfortable, no matter what they did. He draped the silk handkerchief that Waver used as his chiton over Waver’s body, allowing him to use it as a blanket. Refreshed, comfortable, and exhausted, Waver closed his eyes, the glow from his markings finally dimming as he fell asleep. Iskandar ran his finger along Waver’s long brown hair, smiling gently at his adorable companion.

“Goodnight, my little fae,” Iskandar cooed, “Rest well. I can’t wait to see where our adventure takes us tomorrow.”


End file.
